Unlikely Heros
by GearDragon-J-Takahashi
Summary: The story follows J TakahashiMy Character in his adventure with Vy, Kage, Serenity and Twilight, to stop Itachi's Evil Plans.The story is a revamped version of an RP on hatakeh[dot]proboards28[dot]com.
1. Chapter 1

J walked into town, without really caring about much else than that he was home in Konoha.

He noticed a young ninja, a friend of his, walking into the Ramen Shop. Seizing a chance to

escape boredom he followed the kid into the shop.

"Well, well if it isn't ol' Vy Uchiha." J said.

"J! Long time no see!" Vy replied.

"How've you been dude?"

"Great Actually! I'm training with a famous ninja!"

"Awesome, which one?"

"Hatake Kakashi! The ninja with the copy wheel eye!"

Everyone stares at Vy.

"What's their problem?" Vy asks.

"Careful what you say, other ninja ould be anywhere." J whispered to Vy.

"Oh sorry, well do you want to come meet my friends?"

J light up and said, "Sure." J had always liked Vy's taste in people, not so much family, but friends.

They walked off twoards Kakashi's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Vy, the young Uchiha who was wearing a blue shirt and baggy black pants with his headband worn like a slack belt, and J,

in his grey hooded sweatshirt and baggy cargo jeans and a backpack, enter the house to find Kakashi waiting.

"Hey guys! I'm back! And I brought a friend!" Vy said.

"I see, Welcome. What''s your name?" Kakashi said with a welcoming tone.

"I'm J Takahashi! Nice to Meet You!" J said, excited to meet Kakashi, a great ninja.

"Vy, is he going to help you with your journey?" Kakashi whispered.

"He might, it's up to him." Vy replied happily.

Kakashi leaves to go and speak with another ninja.

J meanwhile sits in the corner and rests he'd walked for days on end and it was a releif to sit down, even on the floor.

Back outside.

"Kage, do you think Vy should use his power more wisely?" Kakashi asked.

"Well he can be a little dull sometimes but he is a good fighter." The average heighted ninja said, he was wearing a black

cloak with a lage collar that covered his mouth most of the time, his reddish brown eyes glistened. His siky black hair

waved in the wind like the shadow of a palm tree.

"Well granted you make a great team." Kakashi replied as if to change the subject, within moments Vy walked up to them.

"Kage want to go train?" Vy asked.

"Er, uh yeah sure." Kage replied, they walked off.

Sometime goes by and it is evening, J is now up and about helping Kakashi with chores.

"Hey Kage your parents know you're staying here tonight right?" Vy asked as the two walked in.

"Well they most likely know." Kage replied.

"Kage, this is my good friend J Takahashi." Vy says.

"Uh, Hi I'm Kage, pleased to meet you." Kage sadi a little thrown off by the sudden introduction.

"Yo." J managed to let out with a grocery bag in each hand and one in his mouth.

J placed them on the table then turned around and leaned on it.

Just then a pretty, blue haired girl walked in,she was wearing a large white kimono,

and she had dog ears and a cat mask, which was currently being worn sideways.

Immediately she took interest in J and asked, "Who is this?"

"Hello Serenity! This is my long time friend J Takahashi." Vy replied.

"Pleased to meet you Serenity! I need a place to stay my old house burnt down years ago." J said. 'Wow she is beautiful!' J thought.

Serenity who has some mind reading power blushes, but it isn't to noticeable because they were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Well J you can stay here but you have to train with us and do the dishes after we eat." Kakashi says.

"No problem! er, Kakashi-sensei..." J said akwardly.

Kyu Vy's pet fox walks up to J.

J smiles and crouches down and pets him.

A Mysterious Girl with White hair sat in a tree outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"You will Train by catching ten fish in the river," said Kakashi, "They may be obtained any way, except for stealing, for that you will be disqualified."

"Okay." said Vy.

"Good Luck, I'm off to Study," said Serenity.

Kakashi then said, after remembering what he forgot to tell them, "The fish you catch are also your supper, except for Serenity she has to study."

"Let's go J," said Vy.

"Last one to the river is a rotton egg!" J replied cheerfully.

Serenity began to practice jutsu from Vy's Uchiha Scrolls, The white haired girl watched from outside.

As Vy and J arrive at the river J hucks a kunai into the water, pulling a string which he had attached to it he pulled in a fish.

"One for me!" J said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Vy says, creating a clone and doing the same, but catching two fish instead, "Two for me!"

The white haired girl had followed J and Vy to the river, She caught three fish at once and put them into Vy's pile.

Vy and J return shortly after this with ten fish each and large prideful smiles.

Kakashi helps them prepare for dinner,

"Let's Eat!" Kakashi says smiling.(you can tell by his visible eye that he is smiling)

Serenity enters frustrated that she messed up during her practice.

She picks up a fish and begins eating.

"J would you like to join our journey?" Kakashi asks.

"Mmm, this fish is good, best I've had in a while! A journey? might be cool..." J replies.

"The more the merrier!" Serenity says smiling,

To this J quickly responds, "I'm in."

The white haired girl enters the bedroom through the window and begins to search for a certain scroll, J hears her entry but figures it is just the wind.

A friendly dinner conversation continues, until J hears searching through things int the bedroom, he gets up quickly and runs into the bedroom.

"You!" J points to the white haired girl, "Whatr're you doing?"

"Nothing really, So Long" The white haired girl dissapears with a scroll. Vy and Serenity are behind J and inform him of what happened.

"That was our friend Twilight, she works for Itachi now." Serenity said.

"She took the tenth beginner scroll, she was probably after the advanced ten scroll." Vy said.

"So thats not bad right?" J asked.

"No, I have that one safe." Vy smiled.

-Itachi's Hideaway-

Twilight says, "This is the one you wanted right?"

Itachi replies, "No, I have already mastered that one, the advanced scrolls are the ones I need. Fool."


	4. Chapter 4

J yawns, "I'm going to bed after I finish the dishes good night all."

Serenity, Kage and Vy say goodnight and retire to their respective beds.

"J come with me for a moment," Kakashi says.

"Yes sir, what is it?" J asks as they walk outside.

"You are going on Vy's journey correct?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?" J replies.

"Well I was hoping that you could stay and do the dishes for me but thats not really why. Itachi Uchiha, Vy's Oldest Brother whom he set out to kill, knows about you and your wings. He will offer you power, you should not accept, if you join him betrayal or any sign of disloyalty, you will die. If you join him you will become a ninja that will be wanted not only alive, but prefered dead." Kakashi explains.

Kyu Vy's pet fox, has telepathy. He says, "J, I sense Itachi nearby."

"What? Now? Hey wait, Kakashi how did you know that I..." J said, cut off noticing Itachi right there in front of him.

J drops his backpack revealing his two golden orange wing, he was half-phoenix. This gave him much skill with fire based jutsu, and a larger than normal amount of chakra.

"Wings..." Itachi said expectantly, he activates his mirouku sharingan and J's wings turn pitch black. At the same time Itachi gets wings as well.

"J do you want power?" Itachi asks,

J looks at Kaashi who shrugs and mutters "Lucky Guess..." with a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Myself and my friends are the only power I need, if you want something you should get it yourself." J replies flatly.

J uses his Rapid Fire Technique (Subuyai Hi No Jutsu), five small orbs of Fire surround J's wrist about an inch and a half off his skin, they spin and the one on top launches a larger fireball, somewhat like a gattling gun of fire.

"Darkness Reflect!" Itachi says, a large black mirror appears sending it back at J, who dodges.

Kakashi the steps in front of J, "Get Vy the others and the Scroll out of here, now."

J runs into the house to get everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Chapters in one week? wow! I'm Awesome! Sorry for the delay, had Standardized test and then went on vacation

sorry it's a short chapter but I'll leave you all at a cliff hanger, the next chapter is done. but I'm not putting it up until next week. (on monday) It will now be weekly until this part of the story is finished, a chapter a week gives me time to sleep, I always say XD please review


End file.
